


Pillow

by justhere



Series: OTP Oneshots [5]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, I can't believe that's even a tag but it's true, Platonic Cuddling, like it's seriously straight up fluff, platonic!myungyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere/pseuds/justhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request/Prompt: Myungsoo forgets to bring his 'spooning pillow' with him to Japan, and he can't sleep without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> A request from AFF user intothewoods

It hits him first on the plane.

He's sitting next to their leader, who always seems to fall asleep on planes, no matter how short of a flight. This time, the moment Myungsoo notices Sunggyu sleeping, a feeling of dread fills his entire being.

Oh no. He forgot to pack his spooning pillow.

He has no idea what he's going to do, those flimsy hotel pillows are simply not good enough quality to properly cuddle. He's never told the other members that he needs to be spooning this specific pillow to sleep when they travel... Sure, they notice that he does use it, but they've never figured out the intensity of his dependence on it, mainly because he's never forgotten it before. 

Sungyeol, sitting on Myungsoo's other side, notices the younger's sudden discomfort. "Psst," he whispers, so as not to wake their leader. "Are you okay?"

Myungsoo pouts, dreading the week of sleepless nights ahead of him as they attend schedules in Japan. "M'fine. Just... Yeah, no, I'm alright."

Sungyeol furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not believing him for a second, but knowing that it's not always the wisest decision to pressure Myungsoo about his personal issues. So instead, he settled with trying to cheer the other up. "Alright. Well, do you want to room with me while we're away?"

Myungsoo grimaced, and Sungyeol was almost offended at the reaction, until he received a vocal response of "Sure thing. Thanks."

After landing, the group was shuttled straight to practice for a concert they would be holding the next day. It was already pretty late, but it was important to see the space they would be performing in before showtime.

Myungsoo was exhausted by the time they finally reached the hotel, dragging his suitcase inside and struggling through a shower. When he was finished, he laid in bed, hugging all of the blankets to his chest instead of draping them over himself in an attempt to create a makeshift form to cuddle. He was sure he'd catch a cold with the dropping temperature of the room along with his wet hair (that he really should have taken time to dry properly).

Still, he was so exhausted that he found it astonishing (and incredibly annoying) that he couldn't fall asleep. He imagined his bed back at home, and how he would be able to fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow with this level of fatigue even without the use of his special pillow. He didn't understand why he needed it whenever they weren't at the dorms, but it was surely a struggle right about now. He considered leaving the hotel in search of a 24-hour store that sold high quality pillows... But he knew it would have been useless either way. It wasn't familiar, and it didn't have the tug of home to comfort him.

He flopped around aimlessly until Sungyeol finished his own shower, creeping out of the bathroom in his pajamas. He tiptoed over to his suitcase to deposit his dirty clothes, being as quiet as possible so as not to wake his roommate who he believed to be sleeping.

"You don't have to be quiet. I'm not asleep."

"Oh," Sungyeol said. "Sorry. The light was off so I thought- wait, why aren't you asleep yet?"

"Can't" was his simple response.

He could hear Sungyeol's pout more than see it, with the darkness of the room. "Is there something wrong, Myungie?"

"Quit calling me that." He didn't mean to be grouchy, but he couldn't help it. Just the thought of spending every night of the week this tired, while spending the days practicing, performing, and meeting fans... He groaned aloud at the image. 

Within the next moment, Sungyeol was launching himself on top of Myungsoo on the younger's bed.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, squirming violently against Sungyeol's aggressive cuddling. "Stooopppp! what are you doing, you idiot?"

"Cheering you up~" he stated proudly. "Now shut up and accept it."

"You really think this is going to cheer me u-"

"Hey, where's your pillow?" Sungyeol asked, feeling around the bed when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Myungsoo blushed, thankful that they didn't have a light on so the older wouldn't notice. "I- uh.. What pillow?"

"Oh, c'mon. That pillow you always bring with you," Sungyeol explained.

Myungsoo frowned, knowing that things didn't get past Sungyeol as easily as they seemed. "I forgot it..."

"Aw no! That won't do!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm so freaking tired," Myungsoo whined.

Sungyeol got a wicked grin on his face, and had Myungsoo been able to see it, he might have been a little more prepared for the older's sudden squirming. Within moments, the blankets were torn from Myungsoo's grip and thrown over the two of them with Sungyeol taking their original place in Myungsoo's arms.

"What are you d-"

"Cuddle me!" Sungyeol demanded. He was holding Myungsoo's arm around himself and pinning it to his stomach so he wouldn't be able to remove it. Myungsoo understood in that moment what he was doing. He smiled warmly and scooted closer against the other so that his chest was pressed right up against Sungyeol's back and tightened his arm. Once Sungyeol knew he wasn't going to fight it, he released his grip on his arm and relaxed. "Good. So I'll be your pillow while we're here, okay?"

Myungsoo nodded his head. This was much better than a mound of blankets or a store-bought pillow. And it still reminded him of home, which was the initial purpose of his spooning pillow anyway. He could certainly get used to this arrangement.

"Just don't forget your pillow next time, okay dummy?"

Myungsoo could only hum, already drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted to AFF)  
> This is a part of a series of requested oneshots. If you have any requests, please tell me! I accept OTP, genre, and/or prompt requests in SHINee, Infinite, and BTS.


End file.
